


Pieces of Us

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Character, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Lee does her best to talk Oswald out of a suicide mission. In the end, she decides to follow him. In all honesty he should have just listened to her and stayed home. If he had, he wouldn't have lost an eye.





	Pieces of Us

The bullets pinged off the brick walls in rapid succession. Lee crouched low as she sought out Oswald. She'd tried so hard to persuade him against this suicide mission, but he had assured her he'd be fine. Finally, her eyes landed on the silhouette of her lover. 

Just as she approached, Oswald dropped and a scream tore from her lips. She rushed to him, ignoring the gunshots and Ed's voice as she scrambled to find where the bullet had struck him. There was so much blood around his head and face and it terrified her. 

Yanking the shattered glasses from his face, her heart sank into her stomach. The bullet had pierced his right eye. 

"Oh fuck," she whimpered, trying to push down her fear. 

"Ed, pick him up!" 

"Lee, I can't just go," he complained, moving to push his assault rifle to his back. 

She glared up at him, snarling. "Fucking pick him up, Edward!" 

This time he didn't hesitate. He carefully scooped his friend's limp body up in his arms. 

As she led him to her car, she did her best to keep Oswald's head immobile. As of now the bullet didn't seem to be lodged in his brain, but if it shifted. Her thoughts trailed off at that point, refusing to even think of him leaving her. There was so much left to be said between them. 

With her heart hammering in her chest, she tossed Ed her keys. She moved to crawl into the backseat, cradling Oswald's head. 

"Drive. Please drive fast, Ed!" she pleaded, tears in her eyes. 

As Ed drove, Lee looked down at her lover's face. "Stay with me," she whispered, stroking his cheek. His chest rose and fell rapidly, his skin was pale and clammy. He was going into shock, and that was the worst thing that could happen. "Oswald, please," she begged. 

Ed brought the car to a screeching halt at the emergency room entrance of Gotham General Hospital. Lee kept cradling his head as the nurses rushed out with a gurney. She didn't want to let him go. She was so afraid it would be the last time she held him. 

The nurses moved her out of the way, placing him on the gurney. They bustled around him and Lee was hot on their heels. "I'm a doctor. I'm staying with him." The tone of her voice left no room for argument. 

"Ed, you can wait here. As soon as we know anything I'll .. I'll let you know," she sighed, knowing that the look on her face was not hopeful. 

Once they had Oswald in the trauma room, they moved about him, removing his suit. Lee took over, ordering x-rays and CT scans. The whole time her brain told her she was going to lose him. She'd never seen Oswald this still or quiet. Even in his sleep he moved about and made noises. Right now, he was completely unresponsive. It made her sick and terrified all at the same time. She tried to shut off the emotional section of her brain and focus just on being a doctor. But it was hard when it was the man she loved, and she'd never even told him. There was just so much left to be said. 

The sound of the monitor drew her from her thoughts. His heart had stopped. She was losing him. Without hesitating, she crawled onto the gurney, straddling his waist. She began compressions, trying her best to get his heart to beat again. 

"You are not going out like this. I'm not going to lose you, Oswald Cobblepot," she screamed at him. Tears ran down her face as she continued compressing his chest. She heard a couple ribs pop, breaking from the pressure. That was the least of her concern right now. 

She was determined he wasn't going to die. Not like this. "Oswald please," she whimpered. "I love you. I .. I need you," she cried, pressing against his chest. "I .. I need you, and our baby needs you." she swallowed hard, as she realized she'd said those words for the first time. She'd not meant to get pregnant. In fact they had been quite careful, but all the tests had come back positive, and the doctor had confirmed it. Twelve weeks along and she'd yet to tell him. 

After minutes that had seemed like hours, his heart began beating again. The monitor beeping steadily. She moved off of the gurney, feeling completely drained. 

"We've got to get him to surgery, Dr. Thompkins," one of the other doctor's attending him spoke softly. "You can go clean up and wait in fifth floor waiting room. As soon as we're finished the surgeon will be out to speak with you." 

She shakily walked out,moving to the restroom to wash her hands. She watched as the pink tinted water swirled down the drain. Her Oswald's blood. It wasn't the first time she'd had his blood on her hands. The man was always getting shot or stabbed, but this was different. This she couldn't fix by herself. 

Lee dried her hands, moving to the waiting room. She found Ed sitting there, holding Oswald's shattered glasses in his hands. She sat down next to him, tears streaming down her face. 

"How is he?" Ed asked softly, his fingers tracing the jagged edges of the lenses in his hand. 

She looked over at him, sniffling. "His heart stopped. I ... I did CPR, and they got him stable. They are removing the bullet." she covered her face with her hands, closing her eyes. "I broke some of his ribs doing chest compressions." 

Ed reached over, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You did what you had to do, Lee." He hesitated for a moment, gently rubbing her back. "You ... you're in love with him aren't you?"

The question caught her off guard. She'd have sworn she was hiding her feelings, but she apparently was wrong. She couldn't find the words, instead she just nodded, a sob ripping from her throat. 

He moved, wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. "He's tough," he whispered. "He'll pull through this. I once told him he was part cockroach with the way he survived things," he smiled. 

Lee gave a wry laugh, keeping her face buried in her hands. 

******  
Hours passed, each one dragging by. Lee had taken to pacing the floor, her stomach knotted so tightly she thought she'd be sick. The sound of the door opening made her look up. The surgeon entered the room. At first she was unable to read the look on his face and it made her heart stutter in her chest. 

"Mr. Cobblepot came through surgery just fine. The bullet went through the right eye, and lodged there without piercing the brain. He's lost his right eye, but he's a lucky man. A couple centimeters more and he'd be dead," he offered. "He's resting right now, but you can go see him. But just one visitor at a time. At least for now." 

Ed immediately looked to Lee. "Go to him. Seriously. He needs you more than me right now," he smiled. "I'll come visit in a couple days." 

She leaned in, kissing Ed's cheek. "Thank you. And .. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I .. I just .. I was freaked out." 

He held up his hand, shaking his head. "It's all forgotten. Now go. You know he doesn't really like to be alone." 

Taking a deep breath she moved to follow the doctor down the hallway. It always seemed that every hospital smelled the same. Even Arkham had in places. Places that weren't swarming with completely filthy patients who needed a diaper change. She shook her head, clearing those thoughts from her brain. 

"Here we are, Dr. Thompkins," the man motioned towards the door. "Take all the time you'd like" 

Her hands trembled as she pushed the door open. Her eyes moved over the bed, noticing how frail her beloved looked . He looked so pale against the white sheets, his black hair a stark contrast against the pillow. 

She moved to the chair beside the bed, lowering herself into it. Lee reached over, taking his hand between her's. She gazed down at his face, a white patch where his right eye should have been. With a deep sigh she leaned over kissing his forehead. 

Oswald mumbled, his good eye fluttering open. "Lee," he whispered her name, his voice hoarse and sleepy sounding. 

"Hi," she swallowed down the lump in her throat, reaching to brush her fingers along his cheek. "It's so good to see you awake." 

"Seeing your face, well, I thought I was seeing an angel," he hummed, reaching up to gingerly touch the bandage on his face. "It's odd. My depth perception is way off." 

"You'll get used to it in time." she quietly continued to stare at him, her heart swelling as it truly struck her how much she did love him. She felt so stupid that it had taken almost losing him for her to be able to admit to herself that she was madly in love with him. That her heart and soul belonged completely to him. 

He reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips. He gently kissed her knuckles, studying her face. "You know, when I was out ,it was so peaceful. But, there was one thing that broke through to me. I could hear your voice," he said softly. His one good eye locked onto her dark brown one's. "Did .. did you mean what you said? That you love me," he asked.

"I do. More than I've ever meant anything in my life. I just hate that it took this for me to realize it. Or I should say to openly admit it." she let her fingers move along his cheek, then down to trace his lips. "Did .. did you hear the other thing I told you? While I was doing CPR?" 

"Is .. is it true? Are .. are you pregnant? I ... I thought I was hallucinating that." 

"It is true," she swallowed hard, tears swimming in her eyes. "I'm about twelve weeks along. I .. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I .. I just .. I'm scared of it. After last time, I ... I couldn't survive that again. But I know with you things will be different, won't they? I mean, if you ... if you want anything to do with the baby. I guess I shouldn't assume." 

He took her hand, gently squeezing it. "Lee, your getting all worked up. Take a slow breath,"he whispered. "I will be with you every step of the way. In whatever capacity you want me to be. I love you, and I honestly owe you my life. And I should have listened and sat this out to begin with. But I'm alive because of you." he brushed his lips across her knuckles. "I can't wait to continue building a life with you. Hearing you say you love me is truly the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Well, and that we're going to have a baby. A family of our own. That no one can take away from us. I will take care of you, my love." 

Hearing his words made her tears freely fall. She tried to brush them away, but she couldn't stop the flow. "Oh Oswald," she choked out, sobbing. "I'm .. I'm so happy. I mean, of course this isn't the ideal way, but I'm so glad you're here with me still. And I can tell you I love you. And I will every single day." Sniffling, she leaned down, pressing her lips to his. "I love you so much my Oswald. And I can't wait to have this baby with you. A piece of you and me together."


End file.
